Cobarde
by x.Anami.x
Summary: Ranma llama cobarde a Akane. Ella no se lo toma muy bien y da vuelta las cosas. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ranma al escuchar que el "cobarde" es él? One-shot.


_**Cobarde**_

Akane bajaba las escaleras furiosa, marcando fuertemente cada pisada que daba. El idiota de Ranma había osado llamarla cobarde. ¿Cobarde? ¿Cobarde ella? ¿¡Pero qué se creía este idiota!?.

—Akane —gritó Ranma alcanzándola—. ¿Y ahora por qué te enojaste?

Akane se aguantó las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas a Ranma y reprimiendo sus deseos homicidas siguió su camino hasta la sala ignorando completamente a su prometido.

—¡Kuso! —dijo Ranma llegando hasta ella—, siempre te enojas por cualquier cosa…

Akane sintió como su ojo empezaba a palpitar conforme su enojo iba en aumento. —¿¡Qué me enojo por cualquier cosa!?

Ranma tragó en seco con los nervios y miedo dominándolo por completo. —Pe-pero… ¿yo qué hice?

—¿Qué hiciste? —repitió Akane con la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos—. ¿Te parece poco llamarme cobarde? Te recuerdo que no soy ninguna cobarde.

—¿Te enojaste por eso? —comentó entre risas Ranma—, no era para que te enojes tanto.

—Pues para que lo sepas no soy cobarde —dijo Akane enfrentándose cara a cara contra él—, aquí el cobarde es otro…

Ranma paró toda risa que tuviera en esos momentos. —¡Kuso! No soy cobarde.

Akane sonrió burlona. —Nunca he dicho eso…

—No soy tonto Akane, lo dijiste por mí. No soy ningún cobarde —dijo Ranma con su ego totalmente herido—, boba…

—¡Baka! —gritó Akane enojada por el último comentario de Ranma—. Para que lo sepas si eres cobarde…

—¡No lo soy! —respondió el joven—. Recuerda quien siempre ha luchado contra los locos que han venido acá y ha salido victorioso…

Al ver el ego de Ranma a flote, Akane comenzó a irritarse, aún más. —Baka…

—Pero digo la verdad —respondió Ranma con su ego por las nubes.

—Lo que digas —dijo Akane para luego sonreír con burla—, pero para otras cosas te falta coraje…

Ranma bufó molesto, sintiendo que su ego bajaba de las nubes a 300 metros bajo tierra. —¿De qué hablas?

Akane rió disfrutando a grandes el momento. —Siempre te acobardas ¿No recuerdas aquella vez en el dojo después de lo de Mikado? —respondió con burla pero con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas—. Te faltó coraje como siempre…

—N-no es cierto —murmuró nervioso el joven—, es que…

Akane lo miró expectante. —¿¡Qué!?

—Es que yo… —murmuró Ranma fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

—No te preocupes —dijo Akane perdiendo toda esperanza—, nunca tendrás valor como para hacerlo…

Ranma la miró con decisión. —Claro que si.

Akane suspiró sabiendo decepcionada y se giró para dirigirse hacia otro lugar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando de repente se encontró cara a cara con Ranma. Los brazos de él rodeando suavemente su cintura.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane sonrojada—. ¿Qué haces?

—T-te dije que no soy cobarde… —dijo Ranma mirándola fijo.

—¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces!? –preguntó Akane tratando de soltarse del agarre de su prometido—. Suéltame o te golpearé bien fuerte…

El joven de trenza ignoró el comentario de su prometida y afianzó más el agarre mirándola con decisión.

Akane parpadeó y tragó en seco mirándolo nerviosa, tímidamente rodeó por los hombros a su prometido. Lo miró una vez más a los ojos y cerró los ojos entregándose al momento que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Ranma sintió como el pánico comenzó a invadirlo. Sus manos temblaban. ¡Kuso! ¿¡Por qué había echo esto!? ¿Y si alguien los veía? ¿O si Akane luego lo mandaba a volar?

Akane esperó unos segundos en esa posición para, luego, abrir sus ojos y encontrarse a su prometido con una cara de pánico terrible. Molesta se soltó de su agarre y retomó su camino. ¡Baka! ¿Cuánto tiempo creía que ella iba a estar así?

El joven vio como Akane se marchaba y en un momento de coraje caminó hacia ella, la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y depositó suavemente un beso en la mejilla de ella. Sonrojado la miró para luego salir corriendo del lugar y desaparecer de la vista de ella.

La joven peli-azul parpadeó sorprendida llevándose la mano a la mejilla anteriormente besada. Sonrió sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Ranma respiró tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido al salir corriendo de allí tan rápido. Sonrió feliz al recordar la sensación de suavidad proveniente de la piel de su prometida. No había sido un beso, pero por ahora era lo más cerca que había estado de serlo.

"_Tal vez algún día…"_ fue el pensamiento compartido de ambos jóvenes.

Fin

Notas de la autora: Bueno xP, este un one-shot que había escrito para un concurso del Fan Club de Ranma. Lo que pasó es que no llegué a participar porque no lo terminé a tiempo. Hoy revisando lo encontré a medio hacer...y pues la musa decidió ayudarme a terminarlo xP. Y acá aburrida decidí publicarlo. Espero sus comentarios, críticas lo que sea

Besos, Anami.


End file.
